Pocky
by VeRiDa
Summary: Lazy Saturday afternoon changes into something else once pocky gets involved. ItaDei, yaoi, smut, AU.


Written right across from each other, only one couch cushion between us. Here comes our first official collaboration one shot between Vera and Dana! Cover picture was done especially for this story.

Vera as Itachi

Dana as Deidara

Enjoy! :)

* * *

A free Saturday afternoon. Not something that occurred too often, because with work during the week, the weekend was used to actually get some stuff done for personal pleasure. Today though, Deidara was not moving one inch from his position on the couch. Even if anyone asked him to do anything, he would just stay seated, with a cat in his lap, and a box of pocky by his side. This was the life. The whole week had been hell, filled with stress, because someone hadn't finished their work in time, and the whole team had suffered under it. So now Deidara simply wanted a moment to himself, enjoying the peace and quiet, and the soap opera showing on the TV.

Dressed in black sweatpants and an oversized grey hoodie, Deidara looked like a plump pudding. His hair was up in a messy bun, his bangs pinned to the side of his head to just get rid of it. The red cat in his lap was stretched out, hanging over the sides of his legs, because it was simply too big for it. Lazily Deidara was scratching his belly, while his other hand was occupied with something else. Stick after chocolate stick was brought to his lips, nibbling on it until it was gone completely, slowly filling Deidara's stomach. There really was nothing romantic about how he looked, nor sexy. That was not his intention anyway. Pocky was meant to be romantic and sweet, but… they were simply too good to share.

Wiping his hand on a dishtowel, Itachi came out of the kitchen. His turn on doing the dishes was over and in the evening it would be Deidara's again. That was if his boyfriend wouldn't somehow trick Itachi into doing it anyway. Deidara knew more than a few ways on how to manipulate him into doing housework. Itachi didn't complain though, he knew how to collect his reward.

Dressed in a similar way as Deidara, Itachi plopped down on the other side of the couch and settled into his spot. He fixed his hair into a casually loose ponytail; not really caring how it looked. It was Saturday after all, and beside his boyfriend there was no-one else to see him. Itachi glanced towards the television, letting the running soap opera melt his brain into a useless jelly for a while. It was nice to be able to simply turn off and think of nothing except whether the seemingly dead girl would appear in the next episode and end up with Marco or Fabio. This was definitely a peaceful Saturday indeed, with Deidara opposite of him happily stuffing his face. No matter what everyone else thought, Itachi found the sight of his boyfriend lovable in any form. "Will there be some pocky left for me?" he asked with a smile.

Out of the corner of his eyes Deidara glanced up at his boyfriend, giving him an onceover. A pocky stick was posed between his lips, his tongue flicking it from the left to the right as he sucked off some of the chocolate. His eyes narrowed a little at the thought of sharing his pocky sticks. No matter who bought them, he had claimed them right after lunch. It honestly wasn't his problem that Itachi went to do the dishes right away. Deidara would simply let them sit there until it was dinner time, and then be forced to do them. Perfect strategy. And then you would have time to eat all the pocky you wanted, while watching this shitty show. The stupid brat was going to choose Marco anyway. How could she not see the fabulousness that was Fabio?

"You can have one," Deidara eventually uttered, thrusting one of the pocky Itachi's way. The cat in his lap groaned annoyed, not liking the fact that Deidara's hand had left his belly. But Deidara ignored the whine, finding he had done enough petting. So the cat was done with him as well, and got off his lap, making sure to dig in his nails into Deidara's thigh as he jumped off the couch. "Son of a…" Deidara gritted out, clutching his leg. Now he needed even more pocky to forget about the burning pain. Damn cat.

"Thank you," Itachi said smoothly. Ignoring the dangerous glare he took the pocky stick he was so generously granted. Better have one than none. Itachi was going to enjoy his one pocky stick properly, he was a slow eater anyway, he liked to enjoy the chocolate melting on his tongue slowly. Chuckling on Deidara's ranting Itachi petted the cat passing him and left him to proceed somewhere of his own choosing.

Itachi placed the top of the sweets between his lips, sticking out his tongue he circled around it while Deidara continued to stuff his face with the rest of the sticks. One chocolate delicacy after another. Itachi would lie if he said he wasn't even a tad jealous about Deidara having all of them, munching them, taking small bites, smearing his face with chocolate. Itachi smirked at the endearing sight. "Deidara, sweetheart, the couch will be a mess if you'll keep nibbling them like that."

Again Deidara was disturbed of his relaxing soap watching day. Having a pocky still stuffed between his lips, he again glanced up at Itachi, an evident glare settled in his eyes. "It's fine. They don't end up on the couch. They end up in my stomach where they belong." Deidara pointedly finished this stick to prove they would not end up smearing chocolate all over the cushions. As if Deidara couldn't eat properly. Quickly he stuffed one of the pillows over one chocolate smear, not wanting Itachi to see it and call him out on it.

Suspicion suddenly struck him. Itachi was far too interested in his pocky. Clutching the box a little closer, Deidara made sure Itachi was not able to reach it without him knowing. One pocky shared was enough and there were hardly any sticks left anyway. Deidara needed to make it to the end of the show. Staring at the stick still between Itachi's lips, he glared at it for a little while, seeing how it didn't even disappear between Itachi's lips. Barbarian. "Don't make me reconsider giving you that pocky," he said, tapping the stick softly against the back.

One black eyebrow curiously curved up. "And you would want the stick back?" Itachi questioned and to tease his boyfriend he licked the whole stick from the end to the top. He ignored a fake scream coming from the side where their TV was located and watched Deidara intently; more interested in his reaction than what was happening in the silly show. "Even after I've licked it?" he smirked and to prove his point Itachi dragged his tongue from the top to the end of the stick, licking it a second time. Teasing Deidara was always more intriguing than anything that could possibly be going on on any TV channel.

Quirking up an eyebrow, Deidara mimicked Itachi's expression. Though he didn't do it out of curiosity, but more to let Itachi know that was a silly question. Grabbing the stick by the end, Deidara pulled it out of Itachi's mouth and stuck it in his own. Around the stick he started talking. "You honestly think I wouldn't eat the pocky then? If I was disgusted by your spit, then we would have a big problem." To make a point as well, Deidara slowly slid his tongue over the pocky, wriggling his eyebrows as he kept his gaze settled on Itachi. A seductive smirk slipped onto his lips. And then as quickly as the look had come, it disappeared again as Deidara pushed the stick back towards Itachi. "But it's your stick, so enjoy it. Or are you disgusted by my saliva?"

Alright. Itachi did give Deidara an opening for that, he deserved the little revenge. His boyfriend was sometimes really adorable, which Itachi kept for himself, because he had the suspicion Deidara wouldn't appreciate being called cute. Deidara's smirk brought a whole new idea to Itachi's mind though. His boyfriend decided to be not just adorable, but seductive as well. Itachi would never miss such a luscious sign or refuse an invitation like that, Deidara was too hot to be rejected anyway. Without a word Itachi leaned closer. Never taking the stick back and letting Deidara hold it, he slowly began to suck on it, eyes locked with Deidara's azure ones.

Watching Itachi suck on the pocky, Deidara breathed out slowly. His eyes had lowered from Itachi's dark ones to the stick, solely focused on what was happening there. It awakened all sorts of feelings, thoughts running wild inside Deidara's head. It wasn't hard to go from one fantasy to the next when watching your boyfriend suck the chocolate right off a stick, leaving only the biscuit part behind. Seductive asshole, trying to get Deidara out of his not giving a fuck mood, and into a very different mood. His heartbeat had gone up, thumping harshly against his chest. Licking his lips he tasted the remains of the pocky that was now posed between Itachi's lips.

"That's not how you're supposed to eat a pocky," Deidara muttered, slowly sliding the remainder of the stick out of Itachi's mouth. "Now there is no more chocolate to enjoy. Who's going to eat the empty stick? I wouldn't want to share this one now." His tone had gone an octave lower, his voice almost coming out in a mere whisper.

With a smirk and a quiet plop Itachi let the stick slide out of his mouth. He gently stole it from Deidara's fingers and placed it into the corner of his own mouth, then stretched his hand towards another one from the package. "Show me how to eat a pocky stick then," he suggested and tapped Deidara's lower lip with the top, asking for permission to slide the sweets into his boyfriend's mouth. "And after you've lectured me properly I can practise on a stick that never runs out," he purred and let his eyes stroll down Deidara's chest and stomach stopping only when his lust hazed stare reached Deidara's lap.

An easy teasing smile slipped on Deidara's lips as Itachi started his little seductive act. Well, if Itachi was going to work this hard and actually throw some lines at him, how could Deidara resist. Seeing his boyfriend eye his covered dick was always a turn on, especially when it was mentioned along with licking it.

Instead of letting Itachi slip the pocky into his mouth, Deidara took it from him, and then moved from his sitting position. Crawling onto Itachi's lap he placed both knees beside Itachi's thighs. Keeping his eyes firmly focused on Itachi's face, Deidara then slipped the tip of the pocky in his mouth and bit of the first part, chewing on it slowly. "Well, to enjoy a pocky as it's meant to be enjoyed, you bite off little pieces to make sure you eat both the biscuit part and the chocolate part. If you are then sharing this lovely pocky stick, biting bits off from either side, you will creep closer and closer to one another. Unfortunately your lips will touch at the end. There still is no solution for that." Putting the stick between his lips again, Deidara leaned forward slightly, offering the other end to Itachi now.

"Very unfortunate indeed," Itachi nodded with a glint of a tease in his look. He wouldn't wait for the whole stick to be eaten though. For once he decided to be the impatient one. Itachi broke the stick in half, making the piece sticking from Deidara's mouth short enough to be swallowed in one small bite. He neared Deidara's face and as the tiny piece of pocky disappeared between his lips he gave Deidara a soft kiss. Itachi bit off his part and distanced himself again, chewing happily on the chocolate and biscuit combination. "You were right, this way it's much better," he whispered and placed both hands on each of Deidara's thighs, running them up and down.

Every tease Deidara threw Itachi's way, was met with another tease, but Deidara wouldn't give in. He could play this game as well. "Oh, but you're cheating. This is going far too fast," he replied, taking the other piece back which Itachi had broken off. Slipping it between Itachi's lips, he let it linger there, and then took the other part in his own mouth. He winked at Itachi as he let his tongue slide out, rolling over the chocolate covered stick, nearing Itachi's lips slowly, and then finally it grazed them. The hands on his thighs were still moving, and he let them push him forward, their chest now almost pressed together.

Hypnotized by Deidara's lips and tongue playing with the chocolate stick Itachi let his boyfriend proceed. The smell of chocolate tickled his nose and the tiny piece of pocky already melted inside his mouth. Itachi's pulse was already racing and he could feel his breathing growing heavy with need. Deidara was one hell of a tease, but it was a tease Itachi gladly accepted because he knew the reward would be sweeter than any pocky stick he could possibly imagine.

Itachi wrapped one hand around Deidara's hips and brought him closer, making their bodies touch at last. A satisfied sigh left through his nose when Deidara was finally plastered against him. Itachi promptly swallowed the rest of the pocky and glanced up at his boyfriend, eyes hazed with lust. "Can I have another stick?"

Blindly Deidara reached for the last stick of pocky. The last stick was always the hardest to share, but with something like this happening, Deidara would gladly do it. Posing the chocolate covered pocky in front of Itachi, right between their faces, Deidara watched Itachi's face for a while. "And where do you want the pocky?" he asked, a crooked smirk on his lips as he let his hot breath fan over Itachi's face. His heartrate had gone up in the prospect of what was going to happen. Something Deidara had not expected at all, and at first wasn't even in the mood for, but now… now was a different story. How could he ever resist someone like Itachi?

Letting his tongue slide over the pocky, Deidara left the reminder of where this all had started. He just wanted Itachi so on edge, that he was about to explode. That he would be the one to push forward, because he just couldn't handle Deidara's teasing anymore.

Letting out a low growl Itachi tightened the grip on Deidara's waist and raised his hips up, showing him what exactly was his body lusting for. With a mischievous devil like Deidara in his lap, he could hardly remain soft for long. Just as Itachi's growing hunger, there was also something else undoubtedly growing inside his pants. He was sure that soon he wouldn't be the only one with this problem.

"Deidara," Itachi sighed heavily, "have the last pocky stick, I don't want that." He grasped Deidara's wrist, intending to bring the pocky out of their reach and place it aside. "I really don't care for the sweet stick, dear, unless you want me to prep you with it."

A soft chuckle escaped Deidara at that remark, his lips moving forward a little, letting them graze over Itachi's. "Let's not go that far. As if this little stick will even prep me in any way." Putting his hand between Itachi's legs, rubbing his palm over the hardening length below, he added "we both know you have something far bigger between your legs." He wiggled his eyebrows again, pushing his lips against the corner of Itachi's mouth now. "I think I'll need something else to prep me, but perhaps I can enjoy the last pocky while you have your fingers deep up my ass, touching every bit of skin you can possibly reach." His tone had gone lower again as his lips moved towards Itachi's ear, getting ready to whisper his last line. "You know exactly which points to start. You know what will have me trashing around right under loving hands."

Sometimes Itachi wondered how come he had never raped Deidara before. Having a boyfriend like him and keep at least some sane brain cells was near impossible. Itachi's hips jerked at Deidara's dirty talk and his jaw visibly clenched, holding in a shamefully aroused moan. He didn't wait a second and swiftly slid two fingers into his mouth, wetting them a little too hastily and sloppily for it to appear as his normal behaviour. The other hand went into Deidara's tied hair and after freeing them from the messy bun he took a handful of those soft strands and yanked Deidara away from his ear.

Itachi pulled out his fingers with a plop. "I advise you to hurry up with that pocky before that something in my pants will be thrusting every breath out of you," he hummed deeply and his hand disappeared in Deidara's pants, fingers immediately looking for Deidara's entrance to push against it provocatively.

Trying to mask a moan with a laugh, Deidara chuckled it away, feeling the fingers probing at his entrance. "So impatient," Deidara breathed out, trying to keep his composure. "But let's see if you can actually make me stop eating this pocky," he challenged, taking the stick in his mouth and biting off a small bit. A pleased smirk was on his lips, because this was going to be fun. Now Itachi would need to actually do what he promised, and Deidara was going to fight him every second along the way. This pocky was going to last a long time.

Feeling the tip of Itachi's finger now dip in slightly, breaching the ring of muscles, Deidara bit his lip to keep from making sound, the first struggle beginning. With his palm still pressed against Itachi's length, he know firmly squeezed it, the outline clearly visible in Itachi's loose fitting pants. Putting the pocky back into his mouth, Deidara sent another teasing glance Itachi's way. "This pocky really is delicious. I surely can't focus on anything else right now." Even if the finger was still probing at his entrance.

"Then I'd suggest you enjoy it while you can," Itachi said, taking the challenge Deidara placed out for him and practically forced his whole finger inside. He wiggled with it, not really looking for any special place. Not yet. He moved the digit, twisted it and curved it only to make his boyfriend aware enough of what was happening in his lower regions. He wasn't really going for winning this little competition, because seeing Deidara fight all the sensations was just as exciting as the hand which was squeezing his private parts.

Itachi let go of Deidara's hair and let it slither under the loose hoodie instead, searching for another sensitive spot. He could feel his own sight becoming blurry from the image of Deidara nibbling on the damn pocky. It wasn't that hard to picture Deidara's pretty lips teasing something else. Itachi swallowed another moan with difficulty and forced in a second finger, Deidara's hot walls were showing some resistance, but that should be even more thrilling for his lovely devil. Itachi brushed a thumb over Deidara's nipple and hooked both digits over Deidara's ring muscles, stretching him properly.

It was really hard not to react, really hard. Deidara's body wanted to give in and thrust himself up and down on those delicious fingers, and show exactly how Deidara would fuck himself on Itachi's cock. But he would resist. Deidara was much stronger than that, and it would only be more satisfactory for him if he won this little battle. Stroke his own pride and defeat Itachi at such a silly game. Taking another bite of the pocky, Deidara lazily chewed the bit of biscuit away, trying his best to mask the fact that his hips were shaking under the tension. Deidara had to bite his cheek to prevent a groan from leaving his lips.

"So how's work going? Have you finished that project yet?" His voice sounded a little strained, and it was an obvious attempt to get both their minds somewhere else. Hopefully Itachi would lose his grip just a little and not tease his walls so amazingly as he was doing now, and Deidara would have a moment to get his mind back into gear. Repressing another shiver Deidara moved his hips a little too the left, letting the fingers slide around his walls just a little more. Not really a good move when you wanted to forget about the pleasure, but it simply felt too good.

Itachi's fingers paused for just a second as he thought about the answer to Deidara's distracting question. "The project is still in progress. I've been appointed to look more thoroughly into the matter," Itachi said with a content smile while the hand on Deidara's chest pinched the top of his nipple. "Explore it and dive further into the subject," he whispered, a treacherous gleam flickered in his eyes. Itachi stealthily moved and twisted his wrist, digging deeper into Deidara's deliciously warm hole. This time with an intention. "There is a certain point I need to strike and probe efficiently," he continued and searched for Deidara's prostate whilst thrusting his fingers as far as they could go. "It'll make certain people very happy."

During the teasing process Deidara had finally admitted a little defeat. He wouldn't give in completely and let Itachi win the actual challenge. But he would show Itachi that he was in fact enjoying this treatment by closing his eyes and moving along with the thrusting fingers, hips following every push of those delicious fingers. The pocky was still posed between his lips though, chocolate sucked off completely. Softly he hummed around it, his mind trying to come up with a clever response to Itachi's little speech. As if that was really how the project was going. Deidara was sure that project was in fact done.

"Well, I hope you will find the right conclusion soon then," he answered breathlessly, biting a piece of the biscuit off. Chewing it slowly he really tried to keep the sounds in, trying to not respond that way just yet. But then it happened. Those fingers deftly moved around, reaching places that were barely ever reached, striking just the right point that indeed made someone really happy. Letting out a cry, Deidara finally let the pocky drop from his mouth, letting it land on the couch.

Swallowing heavily Itachi watched Deidara drowning in pleasure, his pupils widened at the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend moving along and fucking himself on Itachi's fingers. The moan that followed caused a violent reaction in Itachi's abdomen. He felt his own cock twitching with need to thrust it into the welcoming heat of his boyfriend's ass. With that intention he withdrew the digits a little and after adding a third finger he shoved them all back in. Stretching those sweet walls so they would be able to accustom to Itachi's length very soon.

Itachi let go of Deidara's nipple and reached for the fallen pocky. He took a small bite and then dragged the rest over Deidara's parted lips. "Don't let the last pocky be wasted, dear," Itachi teased with a smirk and forced his hand deeper, twisting and looking for Deidara's special spot again, challenging his fiery temper.

Shivering as now three fingers invaded him, Deidara slowly opened his eyes, peeking down at Itachi with a heavy glare beneath. Quickly he bit off most of the pocky, making sure it would be finished soon. That bastard was not going to win, even if he had to ignore one of his own previous statements. This pocky had lasted long enough. Around groans and moans Deidara chewed on the pocky, trying to get it to leave his mouth already.

And then those fingers struck him deep again, brushing against the same spot as they had done before. As two fingers stretched him wider, the middle one teased just the right spot, wriggling alongside his prostate. Deidara's whole body went rigid as his mind focused solely on those fingers, needing to take it all in. There was supposed to come a clever spoken response now, but all Deidara did was grab Itachi by the collar and pull their faces close together. His lips were now parted again, pocky finally gone to make it able for Deidara to moan freely once more. But he had to say something, just something. Fill the silence and meet the challenge head on.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the pocky yet. Means you are doing your job wrong."

Itachi smirked. Of course Deidara would do something like that, his little devil. Itachi had asked for it after all, he expected something like that to happen. He hoped for something like that! He loved when Deidara responded to those little challenges and he adored how fierce his boyfriend could become when the right buttons were pushed.

After one last ruthless nudge with his fingers he pulled them out and tangled both his hands into Deidara's loose hoodie. It went up and over Deidara's head in one swift motion. Itachi tossed the unneeded piece of cloth away, not really caring where it landed. He wrapped one hand around Deidara's naked waist and pulled him flush against his own chest. Other hand went into Deidara's hair and forcefully brought his face closer to Itachi's for a passionate kiss. He parted after a brief while with a smack. "Take off your pants and I'll make you forget every silly pocky in the world."

That left a big satisfied smirk plastered on Deidara's lips. Losing the fingers was not something he enjoyed, because they were really pleasing him, but this little demand, that's what he did enjoy. It showed this bit of need in Itachi which Deidara loved to see. The ripping off the hoodie he was wearing, followed by the kiss. It left Deidara feeling a little delirious. While stuffing the last bit of pocky into his mouth, Deidara stepped out of Itachi's lap, smirk still very present as he kept his eyes locked with those dark ones he cherished so much.

Deftly Deidara's fingers slipped under the waistband of his sweatpants, and slowly he shimmied them down his hips, revealing he had never even been wearing underwear. Once the pants was pooling down his ankles, Deidara kicked them away. Socks were thrown away right after, leaving Deidara standing there completely bare. "Now that I am naked, why don't you get me another package of pocky I can nibble on? Still not really satisfied, and I do love my pocky. Don't think I can ever forget about that."

"I see," Itachi whispered softly and let every emotion evaporate from his face. A completely empty expression settled in, teasing Deidara a tiny bit before Itachi would do the necessary to shut up his adorable but also cocky boyfriend. There was going to be no more pocky, Itachi wasn't really in the mood for sweets, not anymore. He was rock hard and ready to pounce right into Deidara's small juicy ass. What Deidara thought about that, didn't really bother him much.

A dangerous flash shimmered across Itachi's face. "I guess I have to make you forget with force then," he proclaimed and jumped out of his seat. In one second he discarded himself of his own shirt and in the other he was grabbing Deidara around the waist and bending him over. He pushed Deidara to kneel on their couch and made him lean forward. Itachi's free hand pulled down his own pants right after, just enough so his cock could spring out and be immediately caught by the same hand. Itachi aligned his erection with Deidara's prepped ass and without warning breached the first ring of muscles. For now he risked it with no lube, assuming Deidara was stretched enough.

Perhaps he should've known that this was about to come. Deidara had pushed Itachi quite far, and this kind of treatment was not unheard of, not when it was Deidara pushing Itachi's buttons. But being forced to stick his ass up in the air, face pressed into the backrest of the couch. The cock suddenly sliding in forced Deidara into something else. Forced him to groan out loudly. Of course that had been what he had been after, no matter if there was a faint sting around his puckered hole. They had sex often enough and Itachi had used his expert fingers as well. Deidara wouldn't complain, would definitely not complain. Being filled up like this, had always been amazing. Deidara loved feeling Itachi's cock inside of him, twitching whenever he squeezed his walls down.

"You really need to force me more. Still thinking about pocky," Deidara teased, it not very convincing with how breathless and low his voice had gotten. Not to mention the waves of shivers sliding over his spine every time he rocked back against Itachi's hips. In a way it was still not working though, because pocky was still on his mind. Not that he wanted to eat more of it. Just the fact that he knew that this was still a teasing challenge, and Deidara was going to win.

Itachi sighed lustfully when he steadily dived deeper into Deidara's hot insides. Slowly in one measured plunge he slid further in, making sure he wouldn't hurt his precious boyfriend unnecessarily much. Deidara's walls were massaging his shaft in the best way possible. Always so tight and warm, it was forever going to be his gorgeous boyfriend who would be able to make him feel this way. "Deidara, sweetheart, you really are something," Itachi chuckled and snatched Deidara's elbows, making his ass stick out and spine arch painfully, "you know that you've already won this, but I still need to punish you," Itachi admitted gently, his voice contrasting with his next actions. He pulled back a little, lingering motionless for a while only to snap his hips forward in the least expected moment.

The position was awkward, the fact that neighbours could see them through the window was awkward, but Deidara would be lying if he said that bothered him. No, Deidara loved such a treatment, and moaned out his pleasure gladly, letting Itachi hear exactly what he thought of the unexpected movements. "And you know how much I love it when you punish me," he said as levelled as possible, letting it follow by another moan. Pushing his ass back, Deidara made sure that every thrust was fluid, reaching in as far as it could. The ring of muscles felt strained, making Deidara even more aware of what was happening. Letting Itachi hold on to his weight, Deidara leaned heavily into his arms. His forehead was dipped forward, long blond hair, as a curtain around him. Eyes were closed again, mind focused on every slide of Itachi's cock into him. The pocky had really almost left his mind.

At each of Deidara's moans, Itachi responded with a low growl while steadily thrusting his hips back and forth. His cock was being sucked in with every out and forced out with every in, the pressure almost painful, but not enough to make it unpleasant. Itachi's breathing grew heavy from all the work, drops of sweat appearing on his forehead. He had to admit that dominating Deidara was always thrilling, watching that lithe body under him, all strained, muscles being drawn out. The echo of every slap resonated in the living room. Their lazy Saturday afternoon couldn't really have turned out any better.

Itachi released the grip on Deidara's elbows, his hands gradually growing tired. Instead he reached for Deidara's neglected hardness. He squeezed it and ran his thumb over the head while fingers of the other hand reached for Deidara's chin and turned his head to the side. Itachi placed a short kiss on the side of Deidara's lips, never really stopping with all the swift plunging. "I want you to ride me, darling," Itachi breathed out forcefully.

With his head posed lazily on the backrest of the couch, the words of Itachi's request didn't really reach him. Feeling the cock sliding in and out, creating this delicious friction all around his walls, made Deidara not want to pay attention to anything else. The fingers rubbing over his own hard length, rubbing and squeezing, pleasuring him even more. Deidara had now forgotten how they had gotten into this position in the first place.

Arms now free, Deidara blindly reached backwards, grabbing Itachi by the hip to force him inside even further. Not that it really was possible, but Deidara liked to believe he had this type of control currently. Lips parted sounds still dripped from his mouth, echoing through the room. The air around was growing heavy with their lovemaking, and Deidara could feel the pressure of it pushing on his skin. "Ride?" he questioned softly, unsure of what that would mean now. They were enjoying themselves in this position, weren't they? With Itachi's cock being plunged in and out, forcing its way further and further, reaching places that were rarely ever reached. "How?"

A gentle sigh fell of Itachi's lips, it seemed Deidara decided to be a little lazy today. Truth be told it was mostly Itachi's fault. He pampered his precious treasure more than enough to spoil him rotten and make him lazy like this. That wouldn't work today though, Itachi knew best that Deidara loved and enjoyed his high the most when he could choose the angle of thrusts himself and aim them exactly into his sweet spot. Only Deidara knew which direction and twist was the finest.

Itachi stopped with all motion and smiled softly, eyes sliding slowly over the back of his lovely boyfriend. He wrapped both arms around Deidara's waist and held him tightly while he turned them around and plopped heavily on his own butt, Deidara landing in his lap. All this while never needing to part their connection. He took both Deidara's thighs from below and swung them over his own, spreading them nicely. Then he scooted just a little lower so Deidara's feet could comfortably reach the floor. Lying on their couch more than sitting he grabbed Deidara's hips and moved him up and down a few times while meeting Deidara's ass with his own thrusts. He was sure Deidara would get the picture now.

The movements had caught Deidara off guard, making him let out a weird guttural groan as he was slipped into a new position. A tat confused still Deidara let Itachi position him, legs spread apart to fit Itachi's legs between them. Feet barely touching the floor, so he could not really push himself off. But the confusion fluttered away once Itachi lifted him up by his hips and slammed him back down, Itachi's cock, rubbing all the right places again. Like a limp doll Deidara let himself lean back against Itachi's chest, head casted back as moans and groans were sent up to the ceiling. This wasn't an easy position, and you couldn't really see each other, but once you had the right pace, it was wonderful.

Placing his feet against the underside of the couch, Deidara got a good grip. Together with his hands now firmly placed on the seat beside their bodies, Deidara got a good leverage. Itachi was great at plunging his cock in, but Deidara wanted to move along as well. Meet the thrusts to make their pace even harder, rougher, just the way Deidara liked it. Pushing himself up, Deidara waited a second longer and right as Itachi was about to push in, he forced himself down. A load moan spilled from his lips as Itachi's cock rubbed roughly along Deidara's walls.

Itachi groaned at the slight change of pace, Deidara now meeting his thrusts perfectly, making their sex wild and rough, driving Itachi over the edge like only he could. Hot and heavy sighs were leaving Itachi's lungs steadily, he didn't even bother to close his mouth and gasped right into Deidara's ear. His nails dug into Deidara's smooth skin right in the place his hipbones were lining, leaving red marks about which Deidara would complain later.

Snapping his hips up as fast as he could Itachi sealed his eyes, perceiving nothing else beside their passionate lovemaking. The intense pleasure of Deidara's snugly insides sucking him further in and sending chills through his whole body. It wouldn't take much before he would climax now, the syrupy heat pooling in his abdomen. He pushed the thought aside for a few more seconds, wanting to enjoy the sensation for a while longer. Reaching for Deidara's swinging cock he steadied it and rounding his fingers around the base, he began to stroke it somewhat. Hopefully triggering Deidara's orgasm soon as well.

Deidara's legs started shaking, the pleasure taking its toll on the muscles, but Deidara wouldn't let up now. Straining his feet he kept his position right above Itachi's cock, sliding his ass down over it. The slap of his butt cheeks against Itachi's thighs echoed through the room. Moans and groans dripped off his lips, tumbling down together with the saliva which Deidara couldn't swallow anymore. It didn't matter anyway. The pleasure was too great, too fantastic, Itachi's hand rubbing up and down his hard cock, stroking it just right to not completely match their pace, but just catch him off guard a little. It made Deidara thrust harder, wanting to feel the friction pushing against his walls, but also needing to feel that tight hand squeeze around his cock so firmly. Deidara just needed it all. His body felt like it was on fire, heat spreading all through his veins, and then the shivers started to come constantly. Muscles contracted as the build-up got greater and greater. It wouldn't be long now. Just a few more plunges.

Itachi's whole body began to tense, the pleasure climbing rapidly when Deidara's inner muscles contracted around his length so beautifully. His breathing grew rigid, the grip on Deidara's cock increasing just a little as Itachi was losing himself in the approaching orgasm. His senses were overwhelmed with the sounds and smells. Deidara's lustful cries, the feeling if their bodies sliding over each other, Deidara's shaft pulsing with need in his hand, hot and hard, Deidara's ass slapping on his lap, his tight hole swallowing Itachi's entire length.

With a few more violent thrusts, Itachi pushed himself as deep as he could get. "Come, Dei... now," was the last heavy breath before Itachi exploded right into that delicious warmth and filled his boyfriend with fresh sperm.

As the thrusts turned more erratic, the pace nowhere near steady anymore, it only being a flutter of plunges, Deidara felt it descending. The warmth slipped lower and lower, leaving this throbbing ache in his length, the rubbing of Itachi's hand not helping at all. The spoken almost plea made Deidara cry out, knowing exactly what it was followed by. As Itachi pushed his length inside forcefully one last time before he came, Deidara felt his own orgasm rushing through his veins. Every muscle in his body went rigid as he pushed his cock into Itachi's hand. And then his orgasm finally came spilling out, cum staining Itachi's hand and the couch cushion beneath them. Deidara's final cry still echoed through the living room as the high lingered under his skin, slowly ebbing away until it was all gone again.

Gasping for air Itachi gently massaged Deidara's cock for a little while, but then he let the ebbing organ go and placed a soft kiss on the side of Deidara's cheek. Itachi's own cock slipped out of his boyfriend's ass and Itachi sighed at the feeling of cold air hitting his private parts, but he knew that Deidara would welcome the relief. He remained lying on the couch, Deidara sprawled all over him.

A slow motion of Itachi's clean hand whispered in the room. He raised his arm and caressed Deidara's heaving chest with the tip of his fingers, drawing circles on the sweaty skin. There was no rush in Itachi's movements. He didn't want to chase his treasured one away, he only wanted for Deidara to settle down before he would stand up. "Do you still want your pocky?" Itachi asked with a relaxed smile. His voice shivering a little due the aftermath of all the pleasure they had shared only few seconds ago.

Deidara hummed in question under his breath, turning his head slightly towards Itachi. A small smirk was playing around his lips, because he hadn't really forgotten about the little chocolate sticks, but the sex had been amazing, as expected. So he answered, "what pocky?"

* * *

If you are a fan of ItaDei you can take a look at the ItaDei Week page on tumlr. You can find the link on our profile! There will be a whole week in honour of ItaDei with all the art works you can imagine.

Let us know what you thought of the story.  
Vera &amp; Dana


End file.
